


А был ли робот?

by raineim



Series: зарисовки и мини: Шерлок ББС [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost AU, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It is now, also i tagged sherlock/john, but just because... it WAS originally supposed to go there but i never continued the story so it's, i honestly don't even remember writing it, is that a thing?, it's an old one, not exactly that, pre-case
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineim/pseuds/raineim
Summary: Всё не то, чем кажется.Наверное.Вероятно.





	А был ли робот?

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка номер ду.  
> К слову, было написано до недавних американский клоунов-убийц.

*           *           *

\- Мистер Ватсон, вас босс вызывает.

Джон устало оторвал взгляд от монитора, чтобы увидеть перед собой Сару. Она вежливо улыбнулась, поправив свой (на все пуговицы застегнутый) пиджак.

\- Да, иду. Он не сказал, по какому вопросу?

Джон выключил компьютер перед тем, как встать и захромать вслед за секретаршей босса. Когда она обернулась, он притворился, что смотрел ей в спину, и натянуто улыбнулся. Она явно не поверила, но раздраженной не выглядела и лишь пожала плечами в ответ на вопрос, потом сказала что-то еще, но Джон ее не понял. Потому что отвлекся на прошедшую мимо новую сотрудницу - три месяца, как приехала из России на стажировку. Ну-ну. С тем, как она не отлипает от телефона...

Он хотел, было, пройти в лифт, как обычно, чтобы попасть в стеклянную комнату для разговора с боссом, но Сара только остановила его, положив руку на плечо. Затем почему-то закатила глаза и кивнула на Молли.

Джон не дурак: он без слов пошел за девушкой, которая то и дело оглядывалась по сторонам, запинаясь и останавливаясь изредка, чтобы пропустить спешащих куда-то людей.

\- Куда мы идем? - не выдержал всё-таки Джон после десятиминутного лабиринта, что они прошли.

Молли Хупер - добрая, отзывчивая, но хрупкая девушка. Поэтому, когда она повернулась с извиняющимся видом и врезалась в какого-то парня, упав на пол, у Ватсона чуть сердце не остановилось - казалось, она рассыплется от одного крика, не говоря уже о столкновении. Он тут же протянул ей руку, заметив, как знакомо выглядящий парень - тот самый, в которого девушка врезалась, - стащил ее пропуск и подменил папку, которую она уронила, а затем подмигнул Джону и быстро скрылся из вида.

\- Он...

Молли только улыбнулась, кивнув со вздохом.

\- Это Джим Мориарти. Брат Сары.

\- Что? - он нахмурился, чувствуя, что упускает что-то. Почему Сара не говорила об этом? Впрочем, не то, чтобы они так уж близко общались... ну позавтракали пару раз вместе - не повод ведь, так?

\- Нет-нет! - тут же, будто оправдываясь, подняла руки Молли. - Это не причина, по которой его не уволили до сих пор. Босс как-то сказал, что без него один превелико важный, гениальный человек сбросится с крыши Бартса. Правда, потом добавил, что _он_ же может стать причиной этого прыжка, - Молли скривила губы в неловком " _Упс_ " и хихикнула, тут же нервно взглянув на камеру в холле и кашлянув. - Ладно, пройдемте дальше.

\- "Превелико важный"? - приподняв брови, одними губами повторил Джон. - Что за черт?

\- О, он не черт, он... - Хупер резко обернулась, но встретив его взгляд, стушевалась стыдливо и кивнула: - Пройдемте всё-таки дальше.

 

Джон Ватсон был очень уставшим и раздраженным к моменту, когда они всё же добрались до пункта назначения. А точнее выражаясь...

\- Склад. Что, серьезно? - возмутился он, глубоко вдохнув. - Мы шли всё это время на _склад_? Зачем? ... Молли? - он обернулся, когда дверь закрылась, лишив помещение последнего луча света.

\- Простите, мистер Ватсон, так надо! - по ту сторону железной двери послышался голос Молли Хупер, правда, был немного приглушен – хм, что же это было? Ах, да, - _громким защелкиванием замка_.

\- Я знал, что она не так проста, эта... - сквозь зубы прошипел Джон и, прикрыв глаза, сосчитал до десяти - как советовала местная гадалка.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Ватсон, - он вздрогнул, когда из темноты вдруг донесся знакомый механический голос. Это был робот, которого использовал босс для общения с сотрудниками. Не любил общество и все эти разговоры-переговоры, видите ли.

\- Эм, босс? - вглядываясь тщетно во тьму, произнес Джон. - Здесь... может вы не заметили, здесь немного не хватает освещения, не могли бы вы - не знаю, спичку зажечь?

Тишина.

\- Нет. - Последовал короткий ответ через несколько мгновений и Джон закатил глаза - слава богу, тот его не видел. - Обойдемся без гримас, Ватсон, - тут же разубедил его робот, и он сжал зубы.

\- Что вы хотели? Вы вызывали меня.

\- Я помню, - это прозвучало почти раздраженно или Джону от всей этой темноты начало казаться всякое? - Вот, досье на важного человека. Я хочу, чтобы вы проследили за ним.

Доктор простоял в темноте пару минут, ожидая чего-нибудь еще, но ничего не последовало. Он облизнул губы и открыл рот, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Босс. У меня есть вопрос.

\- Что еще?

\- Здесь... темно. - Сказал он, как можно спокойнее.

\- Ты упоминал.

\- И этот факт еще не изменился.

\- Конкретнее.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я сейчас прочел досье.

\- Да.

\- Я понимаю, что да! - сорвался Джон, всплеснув руками. - Но здесь темно.

\- В самом начале определенно прозвучало "у меня есть вопрос". Ватсон, вы еще его не озвучили, постарайтесь быть конкретнее.

\- Как я должен прочитать досье, если здесь кромешная тьма? - чуть ли не по слогам процедил сквозь зубы Джон.

\- Хм. Да. Я забыл, что вы неспособны видеть в темноте, - Джон похвалил себя и мысленно пообещал себе угостить себя пивом за то, что в этот момент сдержался и не набросился на робота, стоящего приблизительно в паре шагов, и даже не наорал на босса, за что его приблизительно бы четвертовали. - Неважно, объясню суть на словах. Подробную информацию получите при выходе. Этот человек важен и потенциально опасен - прежде всего, для себя самого, а соответственно для страны в целом.

Джон зачем-то кивнул и напряженно ждал продолжения. Которого не последовало - ни через 40 секунд, ни через пару минут.

\- Босс?

\- В чем дело?

\- Это... простите, это что, всё?

\- О, нет, я отвлекся и забыл о тебе.

Джон прикусил щеку изнутри: молчать, главное – молчать.

– Итак, суть задания: слежка за этим человеком в течение - как минимум - недели. Докладывать мне о каждом шаге, это важно для страны и королевы, - мужчина скептически прищурился на последних словах, но вслух ничего не сказал, - и естественно, если всё пройдет гладко, вы получите повышение. И билет.

Он понимающе кивнул и замер.

\- Простите, билет?

\- В зоопарк.

\- Что?

\- Мне сообщили, что вы любите животных.

Джон снова кивнул - непонимающе - и вздохнул.

\- Большое спасибо, буду благодарен. Я могу идти?

\- Да. Антея на выходе выдаст тебе все детали, фото, адрес.

\- Хорошо. Ясно, - он развернулся и снова остановился. - Подождите, нет, "Антея"?

\- Новенькая. Русская. Три месяца, постоянно в телефоне?

\- А, точно, я еще не-...

\- И не старайся, не твоя лига.

\- Простите?

\- До свидания, мистер Ватсон.

 

Когда Джон, наконец, покинул склада, он зажмурился от яркого света ламп. Затем, взглянув на ждущую его Антею, подумал, что Молли - умная девушка. И правильно решила не появляться самой перед ним после такой засады.

-Досье? - он кивнул на папку в руках Антеи.

Та кивнула и протянула ее.

Джон пробежался по данным и медленно поднял глаза к девушке. Затем оглянулся на дверь склада, на камеру. Облизнул губы и улыбнулся.

-"Клоун Перри" - это что, шутка? - спокойным тоном произнес он, поскольку еще не решил, чего ему хочется больше - расхохотаться до слез или разнести здесь всё к чертовой матери. - Я узнаю мужчину на фотографии и, увы, подозреваю, что это действительно необходимый человек, но: Клоун. Перри?

Антея подняла глаза, заглянула в папку и устало выдохнула.

-Сара, сдай своего долбанного братца в питомник! - вдруг громко крикнула милая нежная Антея, заставив Джона вздрогнуть от неожиданности. - Минуту, мистер Ватсон, - прежним голосом, монотонно сказала девушка.

И действительно через 60 секунд (не то, чтобы кто-то считал) - не успел он опомниться - она вернулась слегка потрепанная, с другой папкой, на которой было что-то, подозрительно похожее на кровь, и, поправив волосы, протянула новое досье.

Джон в оцепенении принял его и начал читать.

-У меня есть вопрос, - он медленно поднял взгляд, - он был у меня еще с той папки, но... Зачем боссу следить за собственным братом?

Антея закатила глаза раздраженно, отобрав у него досье.

\- Поздно. Иди сам к своему боссу.

 Джон моргнул.

 

\- Слишком поздно! - чуть ли не в ухо ему прокричал знакомый голос, и Джон подпрыгнул в кресле с нервным "Пчму эт-хм?". Он огляделся и заметил странные взгляды Донован и Андерсона, сочувствующие - Лестрейда с миссис Хадсон, и раздраженный - Шерлока Холмса.

\- Ты что, не слушал меня? - поджал губы Шерлок.

\- Если бы ты присмотрелся, то заметил, что я задремал, - тихо и всё еще сонно заметил Джон, проведя рукой по лицу.

-Ты отключился с открытыми глазами, - сказал Лестрейд, глядя на него в полувосхищении и в полной жалости, - когда ты в последний раз- когда _вы_ в последний раз нормально спали?

\- Недавно.

\- Три дня назад, - одновременно ответили они и переглянулись.

\- Ясно, - приподнял брови, а затем вздохнул инспектор. - Вам нужен отдых. Я понимаю Шерлок, но ты, Джон?

\- Это заразно, - прокомментировала Салли, закатив глаза, и Андерсон хмыкнул. Лестрейд одарил их Неодобряющим Взглядом и снова обратился к Джону:

\- Впрочем, я могу понять, с этим клоуном-убийцей...

\- И всё же, зачем нам идти в зоопарк, псих?

\- О, господи, вы когда-нибудь затыкаетесь?! - подпрыгнув с дивана, возмутился Шерлок и подскочил к двери, раскрыв ее нараспашку. - Прошу всех на выход, мне нужно подумать. Джон останься, - заметив, как привстал его сосед, добавил детектив.

Грег подбадривающе похлопал доктора по плечу и вышел. За ним Андерсон и Донован, которая перед выходом бросила Джону с ухмылкой: "А о питомнике всё-таки подумай".

Он прищурился и это будто что-то ему напомнило, но прежде, чем он сумел вспомнить, Шерлок бросил:

\- Салли, ты заражена, не распространяй тупость, - отвлеченно и даже не так уж раздраженно, закатив глаза, и захлопнул дверь. Затем повернулся к Джону с блестящими  глазами.

\- О, я знаю этот взгляд, - обреченно, но отнюдь не несчастно, усмехнулся Ватсон, чувствуя расплывающееся по венам предвкушение приключений и адреналина, и встал с кресла.

\- Именно. Собирайся, мы отправляемся в погоню, - ухмыльнулся детектив, повязывая шарф. - И Джон?

\- Хм?

\- Может быть опасно.


End file.
